dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Voilar
Majin Voilar is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. Her character history is chapter 9 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History began creating Majin Voilar immediately after Majin Manto and Majin Janto were born. Because the two of them were born with lower power levels than he anticipated, Bibidi needed a new Majin to wake the true Majins and deal with the brotherhood of faceless men. This came to be Voilar. Bibidi created her rather quickly, as he had assassins pursuing him. So her features were rough. Her head tentacle was lopsided and deformed, she had three eyes, a thin gape of a mouth, two slits for ears, and no nose. Voilar's skin color was a very light shade of pink. Her hands and feet each had four digits, and she wore the white pants common to the Majins (though no other parts of the Majin attire). Voilar had small vestigial wings on her back that were only partially developed. She could not use them to fly. When Voilar was born, Bibidi was displeased with her appearance, but he could not kill her and start over again, as he didn't have the time. A few hours after Voilar's birth, the faceless assassins reached Bibidi's secret lair. Voilar was not loyal to Bibidi yet, but he unleashed her upon the assassins all the same. She quickly showcased just how strong she was by quickly and ruthlessly destroying the assassins. She shot invisible ki blasts into their chests, which then caused the aliens to explode in a bloody, gory mess. Soon, she had dealt with all of her foes. But Voilar was not done. She kept destroying the area, forcing Bibidi to try and contain her. When he did, she attacked him as well. Bibidi had to let Voilar go. She was too strong to contain in her rage, he knew. So Bibidi hid in the back of his lair until Voilar grew tired with her rampaging. She destroyed Bibidi's workstation and all of his notes on the Majins during her rampage. The preserved body of the true Majin was destroyed during this time as well. Bibidi was able to read her power level during this time, and it was about as high as Semi Perfect Cell's. This was far stronger than Majin Bii had been, so the magician was still hopeful that if he could contain Voilar, he could use her to wake the true Majins. After a few hours, Voilar fell asleep. Bibidi then imprisoned her into a magical ball. He then quickly worked to gain her loyalty, though he had certain troubles in that regard. While Voilar was able to become loyal through punishments and rewards, she did not retain her loyalty for very long. Bibidi suspected that Voilar had a very short-term memory. While Bibidi was in the midst of training Voilar in open space, some faceless men appeared suddenly. They surrounded Bibidi and Voilar and prepared to kill the two. I'Khar, the leader of the faceless men, was present too. Still, Bibidi desperately ordered Voilar to attack and kill the aliens, but she refused to listen to him. In an utter panic, Bibidi tried to escape. The faceless men tried to kill him as he went, but several of their attacks hit Voilar instead. This angered the Majin, and soon she was attacking them with her full fury. Bibidi was greatly wounded in the exchange. But since Voilar was so powerful and had started fighting back, all attention was now focused on her. As Bibidi attempted to escape again, he saw another group of aliens converging on his location. These aliens wore light armor colored green and gold. They had narrow, sharp faces, and they were all of the same species. As soon as they saw Bibidi, they shot energy blasts at him. He thought these would kill him, but as they hit him, Bibidi realized that they were non-lethal. The energy snaked around Bibidi's body, forming a prison of energy from which he could not escape. He was captured. As he watched from the cage of energy, the green-and-gold-clad aliens swept down upon the faceless men and started slaughtering them. I'Khar turned his attention towards them and fought off several of the aliens, brutally punching in their faces with his great fists. Meanwhile, Voilar powered up to her maximum state and unleashed burning energy on all of her opponents, be they faceless men or the newcomers. All died the same to her attacks. The other two factions soon found that they barely had any people left. Only I'Khar and half a dozen men remained for the faceless men. As they tried to retreat, Violar attacked them from behind. Simultaneously, the new faction attacked them from the front. The faceless men were crushed. Only I'Khar survived the attack. He quickly turned around and pushed away from the two remaining forces and let them battle one another. Voilar lunged at the narrow-faced aliens and ripped them to pieces. They appeared unwilling to attack her; but as she killed more and more of them, their passivity evaporated. They tried to fight her back, but she was too powerful. Soon, they had to retreat too. The last few of them gathered up Bibidi in his prison and fled. Voilar was tired. Her regenerative abilities had allowed her to heal, but she could not regain her spent energy so quickly. Then, I'Khar descended upon Voilar, and the two battled it out. For some time, neither could gain the edge. Finally, I'Khar desperately shot all of his remaining energy in a single beam of energy. His great attack hit Voilar clear in the chest. She didn't have the strength to defend against it or push it back, so Voilar was propelled away until she shot directly into a nearby star. This instantly incinerated her and caused the star to go supernova. While I'Khar had killed her, he had lost almost all of his faceless men and didn't know where Bibidi was. He had a new foe in the green-and-gold-clad soldiers. And he was wounded and tired. As it was, the faceless men were no longer the most dominating threat to Bibidi and his artificial Majins. Elsewhere, the true Majins had felt Voilar's power as she had been fighting. All three of them had stirred impatiently where they slept. They were almost ready to wake up and terrorize the universe once again. Current Status Majin Voilar was destroyed in combat. Name Pun Voilar's name is based off of the popular magical word "voilà". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Daughter